The present disclosure relates to glazed door, windows, and wall structures. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to glazed door, window, and wall panels with structurally supporting frames.
Framed and glazed door and wall structures can be found in both commercial and residential environments, for example, framed glass pivot doors, swing doors, sliding glass doors, or folding glass doors. Two common types of framed glass panels are marine glazing and stop glazing. Marine glazing generally utilizes a marine glazing gasket, which wraps around the edge of the glass and is held in a u-shaped channel within the glazing frame. Stop glazing utilizes glazing stops that slide, snap, or otherwise attach to the glazing frame on either side of the glass panel in order to hold the glass panel within the frame.
Marine glazed frames often have a narrower frame profile than stop glazing frame systems due to the nature of the frame's construction. However, marine glazing system frames often lack rigidity. These systems typically rely on fasteners engaged into screw bosses. Marine glazing is commonly used in applications where the weight of both the frame and the glass, is center supported where corners stiffness is not required. Marine glaze systems are often used in applications such as top load and/or bottom load sliding doors, fixed glass panels, and other similar applications. In contrast, stop glazing systems achieve their rigidity by utilizing a made to fit extruded lugs which enables the system to transfer forces from one frame element to another in a more efficient and economical way allowing a broader list of applications. Stop glazing systems are often used in eccentric systems such as hinged swing glass doors, pivot glass doors, folding doors, and others.